


but a thousand times, the answer is you

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeonghan and Jisoo have realised that something was going on with Seungcheol yet they couldn't exactly put their finger on what exactly it was.(set before part 1)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	but a thousand times, the answer is you

The first time Jisoo realised something was wrong with Seungcheol was when they had gone out for a walk at the park near their apartment. He wasn’t one for walks, however, Seungcheol had dragged him out saying he had to get out more and how it was a great day outside anyway. Now, Jisoo wasn’t someone who spent all their time inside as Jeonghan did, but he would rather just sit outside on a bench instead of walking laps around the park as Seungcheol suggested.

Thinking about it, why didn’t Seungcheol invite Jeonghan out with him? At least Joshua went out sometimes, but Jeonghan probably hadn’t left the house for anything except work in the past month. When he turned to voice this to Seungcheol however, he saw his omega was quite far behind him, his gaze trained on something far away. Walking back to him, Joshua tried to follow his eyes and realised he was staring at another couple who were walking with their son. The two were talking and laughing while the taller one wrapped their arms around their shorter partner and kissed their temple, causing their child to giggle before they continued walking.

“Hey Cheol, everything okay?” Jisoo asked finally reaching where Seungcheol was

“The shorter one is an omega, and the taller one is an alpha,” Seungcheol said as if he had discovered something never seen before which had Joshua frowning in confusion.

Being a beta, his sense of smell and ability to pick up scents wasn’t as strong as omegas or alphas, but he didn’t think their abilities were strong enough to cover such range.

“How do you know?”

“I’ve seen them around a couple of times, just taking their child to the park,” Seungcheol answered, shaking his head a couple of times which made a smile return to his face. “Anyway let’s continue our walk.”

Jisoo was still concerned about how Seungcheol was acting before but decided to file it away for later and go along with his omega.

“Speaking of walking, why didn’t you invite Jeonghan? It’s his day off today, and he’s just lazing around inside.”

“He is? He told me he had important errands to do today!”

Perhaps Jisoo should feel guilty for getting his alpha in trouble with his omega, but he deserved it anyways.

•••

It was Jeonghan who noticed next that there was something off about their omega.

He and Seungcheol had gone out to run errands for their house and were walking on their way home when Seungcheol slowed down to a halt out of nowhere causing Jeonghan to walk into him.

“Babe, why did you stop?” 

Belatedly, Seungcheol moved his eyes from their focus and turned to Jeonghan, giving him what was meant to be a comforting smile but didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh sorry, something caught my eye.”

Looking around the area where Seungcheol’s focus was, Jeonghan saw him looking at the make-up shop with a sign at the front, which was advertising baby products and turned to look between Seungcheol and the sign.

“Is it the make-up that caught your eye?” Jeonghan asked lightheartedly, smiling when Seungcheol’s face betrayed his real emotions.

“Oh, does our Cheollie want make-up? I can buy you some if you want baby. Or is there a specific one that you-“

“Hannie!” Seungcheol exclaimed looking behind Jeonghan with a pained expression on his face.

Before he could look behind him though, Jeonghan felt Seungcheol cup his face so that he could look into the alpha’s eyes and give him a weak smile.

“Forget about the makeup Hannie. Let's just get home.”

Even though he wasn’t entirely convinced that everything was fine, Jeonghan decided to just agree with Seungcheol so that he could avoid upsetting the omega.

•••

It all came to a head the day Jeonghan and Joshua came home together after Jeonghan picked up the latter from work. They chatted happily as they walked up to their flat, arms linked and smiles on their faces, but when the door to their place opened was another story.

Inside the flat were the smell of burning smoke and a grey cloud of smoke hovering around the house coming from the kitchen. Dropping their things at the door, Jeonghan went to open some windows for air while Jisoo ran to the kitchen to try and prevent it from burning down as he seemed to be the only person capable of being in the kitchen without chaos.

As he walked in, he saw Seungcheol attempting to salvage the blackened remains of whatever he had been cooking which had been burnt to the point of no recognition. Jisoo places a soft hand on the omega’s back before taking the pan away from him and putting it into the sink while also taking the remains of ‘Seungcheol’s cooking’ and throwing them away.

Throughout the whole process, Seungcheol has remained silent, his head lowered to the floor. Before Joshua could get a word in though, Jeonghan walked in and laughed at the situation at hand, Seungcheol’s sour mood going unnoticed by him.

“Ya, Cheollie! Were you trying something new while we were gone? You know we usually leave cooking to Shua or just order. You just aren’t cut out for cooking, I guess.”

Those were the words that broke the dam as Seungcheol could be heard sniffling using his hands to wipe away the countless tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving both Jisoo and Jeonghan stunned.

“Cheol, you know Hannie wasn’t trying to be mean, right?” 

Jisoo raised his hand, trying to comfort the omega only for his arm to be swatted away. Turning away, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around himself, whining before going to their room and closing the door behind him. The alpha and beta shared a look as they heard the sobs grow louder behind the closed door. Jeonghan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before throwing himself onto the couch dejectedly.

“I fucked up, didn’t I Shua?” The alpha’s eyes began to water at the revelation that he had hurt his boyfriend.

“No Hannie,” Joshua went to sit next to Jeonghan. “you and Cheol usually banter like that, I just think something happened today to make him like that. I’m sure deep down he knows that you were joking.”

“It’s not just that. I noticed that he had seemed a bit out of it recently, yet instead of doing something about it, I ignored it and eventually forgot about it.”

“I can’t get mad at you for that Hannie, and I did the same.” Jisoo sighed as he threw his mind back “whenever we go out, he seems hyper fixated on other couples, watching them closely and even other omegas. Sometimes he gets so focused he loses track of what he was doing in the first place.”

“Really?” Jeonghan inquired “He doesn’t do that around me. He just seems to see something that he likes and gets a bit excited, but then he looks at the people around him, and his mood dulls down.”

“We have to talk to him today,” Jisoo said resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder “something is bothering him, has been for a while and it’s better if we just deal with it now then ignore it and let him deal with it.”

Quietly humming in response, Jeonghan began playing with Jisoo’s hair, tangling his fingers in the younger’s brunette locks as they say in comfortable silence.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Seungcheol left their room and walked into the living room, standing in front of his two boyfriends expectantly.

“Cheollie” Jeonghan started, moving Joshua’s head gently as he got up to face the omega “you know I wasn’t trying to hurt you when I commented on your cooking, right? I was just joking. I’m sorry, Cheol.”

“It’s fine, I was being overdramatic,” Seungcheol said, leaning in for a hug which Jeonghan reciprocated.

“No you weren’t, Cheol” Joshua piped up “there’s been something going on with you for a couple of weeks. Like, remember at the park when you were staring at those couples?”

“Yeah, and last time you went shopping babe, you seemed on edge.” 

Seungcheol lowered his head at Jisoo and Jeonghan concerns and stepped back from where he was hugging Jeonghan so that he could address both of them. 

“Am I a good omega?” Seungcheol asked timidly.

“Cheollie, you’re perfect. What made you think otherwise?” Jisoo answered, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I mean it’s obvious that I’m not a typical omega. There’s nothing about me that screams pretty or beautiful, and people always think that I don’t look like an omega and they joke maybe I’m an alpha instead which I honestly don’t find funny. Also, I’m practically useless, I can’t cook or clean or do basic things in the flat, and I’m the only one in this flat which isn’t working a proper job. I just don’t feel like I’m good enough.”

When he finished his mini-rant, Seungcheol began sniffling again, getting emotional after airing out all his insecurities.

“Choi Seungcheol, look at me,” Jeonghan said firmly, grabbing the oldest’s hands “ we don’t want a typical omega; we want you because you are the perfect fit for this triad. We are not dating you for your skills, and just because you don’t really do domestic things doesn’t make you any less lovable. I fall more in love with you whenever you sulk about cleaning or not being able to step foot in the kitchen.”

“Also Cheol” Jisoo got up to stand next to his omega and his alpha “I don’t know where you got the idea that you are not beautiful, because you are gorgeous and I could spend the rest of my days staring at your face with your beautiful skin and mesmerising eyes.”

Seungcheol giggled slightly at his boyfriends’ words before his face became solemn again.

“Thanks, but that’s not it.”

“Tell us, sweetheart, what is it?” Jisoo asked, taking a step closer.

He softly patted the omega’s fluffy hair, trying to calm him down while Jeonghan drew delicate circles in Seungcheol’s palm with his fingers.

“Shua, Hannie, I’m pregnant.”

His movements stopped, and Joshua raised his heads to look Seungcheol in the eyes looking for any doubt as Jeonghan gaped looking between the two in disbelief.

“Before you ask, yes, I’m sure. I took three pregnancy tests and even visited the doctor to make sure. I’m about six weeks along, seven in two days.”

There was silence for a while longer before Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol’s hands and instead wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and lifted him in his arms, spinning them around in joy. Joshua watched on, amazement painted of his face as he let out a breathy laugh that was a mixture of disbelief and happiness. When he put Seungcheol down, Jeonghan brought the two of them in for a hug, the alpha planting a loving kiss on the temple of each of his boyfriends.

“Seungcheol baby, you have no idea how happy I am!” Jeonghan spun around with his arms up before facing Seungcheol one again “a baby! A pup! We are having a child!”

Jisoo laughed at Jeonghan’s antics as the older wasn’t usually this loud and expressive with his emotions, so it was nice to see him so thrilled. When he looked at Seungcheol, he saw a huge smile on his face as well as they both watched their alpha before Seungcheol cleared his throat and moved his attention to Jisoo.

“Are you okay with it, Shua?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be Cheol?” 

“Well,” Seungcheol looked sheepish and started fiddling with his fingers “we only got mated recently, and we haven’t even talked about marriage yet. But I’m pregnant. Before marriage.”

Jisoo understood what Seungcheol was referring to, and he felt his heart swell, knowing that his mate took into regards his beliefs and feelings despite dealing with something as life-changing as being pregnant.

“Cheollie sweetheart, it’s fine. I will still love you and our baby. I’m not really bothered by it anyway, the worst that will happen is my mum nagging me to repent. But let’s not think about that. I want to focus on our child instead.” 

Joshua finished with a charming smile which immediately got rid of all of Seungcheol’s worries and made his heart melt. Giggling the omega grabbed the hands of both of his mates before giving them each a huge shining smile.

“I love you both, and I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Same here, sweetheart.”

“I love you two as well. My perfect omega and my perfect beta. I couldn’t ask for better mates.”

The three of them sat on their couch cuddling and exchanging declarations of love while giggling and laughing like schoolgirls. Of course, Seungcheol still had some more worries, but right there with his alpha and his beta, he couldn’t remember a single one and instead lost himself in the feeling of home.


End file.
